Swimming has always been a popular water sport as well as a valuable survival skill. Unfortunately, there is always a large number of people who do not know how to swim, and, consequently are deprived of the fun and enjoyment, as well as the healthful exercise, obtained by swimming.
There are various articles of equipment available today to serve as aids for swimmers. One of the most commonly used aids is the detachable fin designed to fit the foot, the leg, the arm or the hand of the swimmer. The fin, when used alone, serves to increase the propulsive thrust of the swimmer through the water, and is not designed to impart any buoyancy. There has been some limited use of body fins in conjunction with certain forms of kicking motions, but in such cases the fins are dependent upon the propulsive actions of the swimmer.
Anyone who has participated in water sports of any kind is familiar with inflatable devices such as "water wings" or conventional tire innertubes which are used universally to achieve buoyancy and support for the non-swimmer who is unable to remain afloat. If forward motion through the water is desired, the swimmer must possess sufficient skill and dexterity to paddle or kick with the correct motions.